


Glitzerstaub und Elfenflügel

by cricri



Series: Münster Drabbles [22]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2014, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Seasonal, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Mann tut, was er tun muß. Oder so.</p><p>(Das 14. Türchen des <a href="http://anja79.livejournal.com/10320.html">Tatort-Adventskalenders 2014</a>)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/130205.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitzerstaub und Elfenflügel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Absolut sinnfrei. Und kurz. Aber ich stelle mir das Bild gerne vor … Außerdem sind all die Geschichten, die weiter hinten im Kalender kommen, so schwermütig – das kommt davon, wenn ich im November schreibe, da neige ich zum Depressiven :(

~*~

„Sie müssen den Glitzerstaub hübsch gleichmäßig verteilen. Mit ein bißchen mehr Schwung, sehen Sie, so.“

„Ich hab‘ verdammt nochmal kein Talent zum Basteln!“

„Das ist keine Frage des Talents.“ Boerne warf einen mißbilligenden Blick auf die Frucht seiner Bemühungen. „Wenn Sie das hier nicht ernst nehmen, ist das Ergebnis natürlich entsprechend.“

„Warum mache ich das überhaupt?“ begehrte Thiel auf. „Weihnachtsfeierdekoration, wer -“

„Weil Ihr Fräulein Krusenstern Sie mit ihren großen Kulleraugen angesehen und _Bitte_ gesagt hat?“

Thiel schnaubte. Obwohl es wirklich schwer gewesen war, abzulehnen, als Nadeshda ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte. „Und warum sind Sie nochmal hier?“

„Irgendjemand muß Ihnen doch zeigen, wie das richtig geht.“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. Insgeheim hatte er ja den Verdacht, daß es daran lag, daß er Nadeshdas Rezept auf Boerne angewandt hatte. Zumindest hatte er Boerne kurz aus der Fassung gebracht, bevor der irgendwas von „Das ist ja nicht mitanzusehen“ gemurmelt und sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte.

„Ihre Sternchen sind außerdem völlig windschief. Sehen Sie, so muß das aussehen.“

Vielleicht sollte er das _Warum_ doch lieber nicht so genau hinterfragen. Immerhin bestand so eine geringe Chance, daß er wenigstens noch die zweite Halbzeit schaffte.

Und außerdem konnten sich Boernes Sternchen wirklich sehen lassen.

~*~ Fin ~*~


End file.
